Putada
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: La vida está llena de putadas que te hacen querer gritar un gran —porquéporquéporqué— al cielo. Y entonces ya no te importa nada, bailas sobre la tumba de un tal Jesucristo y te resignas a una vida con la única que te da un amor incondicional a pesar de sus grasas saturadas: la comida. La exclamación —putos todos— nunca te fue más relajante en la vida.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** AU, crack del que les gusta (?), posible OoC.

Es una idea que tuve hace mucho tiempo, no se si será por lo típico o por lo curioso de esta, pero luego de tantos meses aún la tengo grabada en la mente y supuse que no se iba a ir tan fácil. Tan sólo me estoy dignando de una vez a escribirla y, por consiguiente, subirla.

* * *

Putada

* * *

.

.

Días cálidos.

A Lucy le gustaban los días cálidos, es más, le gustan. Siempre le han gustado. La hacen sonreír como idiota y tener un brillo especial en los ojos que muchas personas han elogiado. Ja, sin ánimos de presumir, claro. Porque no, no era una presumida, su madre le había enseñado bien que la vida uno no se la gana por andar divulgando lo que hiciste en vacaciones, tampoco por andar mostrando los nuevos y lindos aretes que te compraste casi dos días atrás, el glorioso sábado. Y mucho menos que te ganas la vida por ir mostrando tu celular último modelo con linternita incluida.

Porque sí, las linternitas en aparatos como un celular son la nueva moda.

¿Quién quiere una tableta de pantalla sensible si puedes tener un celular difícil de romper y con una linternita de puta ostia?

En realidad todos, sobre todo ella, pero no hay nada que hacer, Lucy sólo puede resignarse a las linternitas luego de que su viejo estirara la pata.

En fin. Lucy era toda una chica independiente y autosuficiente, por supuesto. Tan capaz en la cocina como en la cama, tanto así que se asimilaba a un maldito oso hibernando cuando lo quería. Independiente, lista y hermosa. Hermosa hasta cuando su madre la parió. Y si Layla hubiera sabido en lo que su hija se convertiría, tal vez hubiera dejado a el método dulce de enseñanza, el cual había sido el primero ya que ante todo un buen niño crece con mucho amor.

Y a Lucy le gustaban los días cálidos precisamente por eso, porque su madre nunca tuvo la oportunidad de aplicar el segundo método de enseñanza en su bendita lista. Porque ser padre es una tarea difícil, mucho más si tu hija es una pequeña rubia que promete tener los atributos tan escandalizadores —un manjar para cualquier hombre, pero hay marujas que mueren de envidia por la edad que se cargan a tales alturas, definida en sólo una palabra, jurásica— y no era para menos, siendo así tenía que criar a una hija inteligente y responsable.

Los días cálidos le recordaban que no había tenido que ver a su madre convertida en Medusa.

Claro que la ingenua Lucy no tenía ni idea de eso.

Aunque tampoco, volviendo a lo de antes, Lucy fuera la mayor perra de la red de institutos de la ciudad y todo Fiore. Claro que no, para ese lugar estaban otras. Sin necesidad alguna de especificar nombres, pero ahí estaban. Perras hasta cuando intentaban no ser perras.

Por suerte Lucy no fue ni nunca deseó ser una de ellas. Era una estudiante de diecisiete años con bastante tornillos, así que en realidad no le llamaba la atención ir con todos los botones abiertos, simulando un escote del tamaño del océano Pacífico. A pesar, muy a pesar de que siempre terminara con los malditos botones abiertos y la falda tan arriba que hasta se le veía la etiqueta de las bragas que usaba de lunes a miércoles. Porque no, a pesar de que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil le mirara feo por ello, Lucy no tenía ni la más mínima culpa. Tal vez algún espíritu querría que fuera una perra con escote de océano, pero ella no por eso iba a tener la culpa.

Tal vez todo se resumía a tres palabras.

 _Deus ex machina._

Pero no importaba, es más, a ella tampoco le importaba evitar mucho eso. Tres de cuatro en el día se la pasaba con su mejor amigo. Ese idiota mejor amigo que nunca se da cuenta de ni mierdas y que se atraganta con un pedazo de carne, masa irregular u objeto aparentemente sólido en sus tiempos mozos, del que por cierto, nadie sabe cómo llegó a la boca de él. Con dieciséis años, seguía siendo un niño. Y no es que pudiera decir mucho... Bueno, sólo tenía un año más... Pero él seguía siendo un niño.

Él era el reto de vida de Lucy desde que lo supo.

No estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, eso se le podía dejar a las chicas de catorce y quince años que soñaban patéticamente con un príncipe encantador—amente azul—.

Y sí, era su mejor amigo por lo que le quería mucho. Pero no estaba enamorada de él... Ajá, y ella tiene una fuente poderosa que lo corrobora. Porque los test de internet nunca mienten, y ella no está enamorada de su mejor amigo.

Lo que Lucy sufre es de atracción irremediable e insaciable. Tal vez no insaciable pero... Al menos no se cansaba nunca. Y es que era imposible, él, su mejor amigo era imposible, un maldito grano en el culo. No estaba tan mal de la cabeza como para enamorarse de su mejor amigo tampoco, eso siempre acarreaba problemas, sino que le fueran a preguntar a las novelas de la televisión, _La Rosa de Guadalup-in_ y los escritos de _Wattpas_. ¡Sobre todo a los escritos de esa internacional página! Porque ahí era sobre todo que se repetía menudo dilema.

Pero ella no era como las _castañas perras_ y _rubias inocentes_ de menudos ejemplos literarios que le hacían competencia al mismo Shakespeare y que dejaban al artista llorando en el regazo del mismísimo Beethoven.

Ella nunca se enamoraría de su mejor amigo, y él nunca de ella, así que al menos no habría problema si jugaba un poco. Y ahí venía el problema. Como el niño que era, su mejor amigo, Natsu, no caía con nada. Ni con sus bragas de encaje ni con el sudor de los días en extremo caluroso en el nacimiento de sus pechos descubiertos gracias al escote accidental que por disimular tenía que andar arreglando cada que volvía a pasar.

Ni los abrazos incómodamente íntimos, arriesgándose a que Natsu la viera como si tuviera un problema mental. Ni las sonrisas coquetas ni los toques accidentales. Pero no se rendía. ¡Natsu le había tocado las tetas más veces de las que —él mismo— había dicho _abeja_!

Y considerando que Sting solía pegarse como ostra a Natsu cada que lo veía, las veces que él había dicho abeja eran muchasmuchasmuchas.

Así que por eso los días cálidos. Los días cálidos mezclados con un lunes eran una promesa sudorosa para su día, y no había nada mejor considerando que Natsu iba a su misma clase —porque sí, porque aunque lo negara ni lo quisiera aceptar, la del problema era ella, no Natsu y sus demás compañeros. No podía ser que de pronto todos tuvieran dieciséis menos ella—. Eso significaban más oportunidades para llamar la atención de Natsu con poses sugerentes, revoloteo de pestañas y demás.

Sin embargo, ese se convertiría en un día fatídico. Por aquella mañana, antes de las clases de deporte, alguien le había ido a Natsu con el chisme. O eso supuso ella en realidad. Porque no había otra forma, ¿cómo se enteraba alguien tan —idiota— distraído como su mejor amigo que ella estaba enamorada de él? Cosa que claramente le había hecho reír cuando Natsu se lo contó.

Lo que sí fue jodido, fue que Natsu utilizó las malditas clases de deporte. Al menos que la dejara intentarlo por una última vez, nada perdía, tal vez hasta cedía, se acostaba con ella, y le decía que era la primera y última vez que pasaba eso. La verdad Lucy ni se hacía problema, era su mejor amigo y podía seguir siéndolo, seguro que seguiría siéndolo, pero Lucy sólo lo admiraba físicamente y lo demás le sudaba tanto como ella en medio de treinta abdominales.

Ajá, Lucy estaba satisfecha incluso con una vez.

Una, pero _ninguna_ ya era que el mundo la odiaba.

—Intentaré ser directo contigo, Lucy —lo vio tomar aire y bajar los hombros con brusquedad—. Verás, alguien me ha dicho de algo que... podría ser muy incómodo. Tú sabes más que esto así que no estoy seguro de si sea verdad o no, pero quien me dijo es una persona de confianza. Tú también pero es inevitable que te diga esto al menos por precaución y porque creo que ya es hora.

—Al grano Natsu, por favor.

—¿Eh? ... ¡Ah sí, claro! —carraspeó.

Lucy asintió, agradeciendo que considerara la idea de decirlo de una buena vez.

—Bueno Lucy, yo hace... hace unas semanas estoy saliendo con alguien... ¡No saliendo! Bueno, no sé cómo decirlo, se me confesó hace mucho y pues estaba esperando que le diera una respuesta. Al final se la di y pues...

¡Pero no pasaba nada!

Natsu sólo la alarmaba por nada.

¡Más le jodía que no le hubiera dicho nada! Puede que hasta incluso le hubiera dado consejos de como tratar a una chica, y las señales que éstas le enviaban al chico que le gusta. Hubiera sido una gran oportunidad para hacerse con la victoria de todo eso, y es que como ya había repasado, no necesitaba quedar siempre con él para eso. Una vez le era suficiente, siendo que era atracción física, no le sorprendería que luego el interés se esfumara por completo. Entonces podrían ser los mejores amigos como siempre desde que se conocieron. O bueno, desde que se empezaron a llevar bien.

—Lucy... ¡Luce!

Entonces reaccionó. Ah claro, estaba hablando con Natsu...

—L-lo siento, ¿qué pasa?

—No has oído cuando te he dicho quién era...

—Sí, lo siento de nuevo, es que recordé que tengo que llenar mi alacena de nuevo. Entonces, ¿quién es la afortunada? —hizo un gesto con las cejas, mirándolo con suspicacia.

Y lo vio sonrojarse.

Mierda.

De verdad era sólo un niño...

—Bueno... Digamos que... Sting...

Lucy no entendió mucho, sobre todo porque estaba murmurando y casi ni se le entendía. Pero lo captó. No necesitó de mucha concentración ni nada, sólo tenía que preguntarse qué carajos tenía que ver Sting en el asunto.

Pues bueno... Ya entendía por qué demonios Siegrain sí había caído en su provocación de prueba, antes de comenzar la operación Natsu Dragneel, y su mejor amigo no después de tantas. Al final pues era tan simple que hasta daba miedo. De Sting sí se lo esperaba, sólo había que ver lo quinceañera que se veía cuando Natsu le pasaba por al frente. Aunque si lo recordaba bien... Sting sí tenía quince.

Pero bien, ese no era el caso.

Y es que Natsu homosexual era simplemente irreal.

Sí que explicaba por qué no caía con nada ni ninguno de sus trucos de seducción. Osea, ¡claro! Ella nunca fue la del problema, simplemente el problema era la genética de Natsu.

Puñeteros genes la verdad, ella misma hubiera sido capaz de arreglárselos si se hubiera enterado antes.

I.

De vuelta a casa había decidido pasarse por el cementerio. Hace mucho que no iba a ver a sus padres, y la verdad tampoco era su prioridad mirar unas tumbas. Sí que era triste, pero en verdad le parecía más importante llenar su alacena, sobre todo después de la confesión de Natsu aquella mañana.

Algo completamente inesperado.

Tal vez los huesos de su madre quisieran saber el chisme. O tal vez no, pero ella quería contárselo a alguien y pues Natsu le había pedido que no le dijera a nadie. Lo que significaba no Levy, no Erza, no Lisanna, no Cana.

Chasqueó la lengua mientras se encaminaba a donde se encontraban los nombres de sus padres marcados en piedra. Pero antes siquiera de ir cerca, se detuvo. Una imagen que antes no había visto por qué sabe quién, enmarcada y al lado de una tumba de piedra blanquecina.

Era una hermosa tumba, un pensamiento algo raro siendo que siempre había odiado ese lugar y las tumbas. Entrecerró los ojos mientras se acercaba a esta, intentando leer lo que decía.

Jesucristo de Nazareth.

Oh, genial. Y de pronto se encontraba con que las marujas no sólo envidiaban su cuerpo y que por eso se escandalizaban al verla pasar, mirándola con reproche. Ya quisieran esas tías tener por un segundo sus preciosas tetas y su redondo culo... Y es que a parte de criticar, le ponían a sus hijos nombres raros que la hacían reír como imbécil.

Quién sabe, ya nada importaba después de que su reto de vida le hubiera confesado que le gustaban musculosos. Más tarde se preguntaría y de paso le preguntaría a él si al menos era el que llevaba las riendas de todo el asunto.

Mientras tanto, sólo quería bailarle a ese tal Jesucristo.

* * *

 **Un brindis, porque estoy mal de la cabeza (?).**

 **Review por el final inesperado.**

 **Review por si era inesperado.**

 **Review si te gustó.**

 **Review si no (?).**

 **Review si alguna vez has querido bailar sobre la tumba de Yisus (?).**


End file.
